Ghost
Ghost is a non-corporeal manifestation of a dead person (or, rarely, an animal or a vehicle). It is often thought to be a manifestation of the spirit or soul of a person which has remained on Earth after death. According to some beliefs, a ghost may be the personality of a person after their death, and not directly tied to the soul or spirit. Every culture in the world carries stories about ghosts, though they often disagree as to what ghosts are and whether they are just figments of imagination or a part of reality. Powers and Abilities Ghosts possess several powers, though it is speculated that some have not been revealed yet. The following is a brief list of powers displayed by ghosts so far. Not all ghosts have the same abilities, but many of them share similar powers. Often a ghosts power will have a link to how they died. These abilities make ghosts one of the most powerful beings. Common Powers *'Electromagnetic Interference' - All ghosts disrupt nearby electronics with their presence. *'Thermokinesis' - Nearly all ghosts can lower or drop the surrounding temperature with their presence. *'Invisibility' - Ghosts can remain invisible to the living, but they may appear as a blur or faint light. However, when they want, they can appear as they were in life though it takes a while to gain that level of strength. They appear in wispy, distorted, flickering forms. *'Telekinesis' - They are able to move virtually anything with their minds if they have enough concentration on the objects. With practice, they can become stronger telekinetics, able to manipulate many simple objects at once. Very powerful ghosts are highly capable telekinetics, able to throw people like demons can. *'Teleportation' - Ghosts can teleport (be able to move in the blink of an eye to other locations). They often display a flickering appearance when using this ability. They appear in wispy, distorted, flickering forms that allow them to move at great speed, as when they flicker, can end up either inches away each time they flicker or several feet or miles away. One powerful ghost could teleport while possessing someone but had also been active for over 500 years which may explain this as she had a great level of power. *'Superhuman Strength' - They are also much stronger than when they were as humans, being incorporeal and able to generate great amounts of force without discomfort. Many have demonstrated being strong enough to easily beat down, lift, toss, maul or mutilate the strongest humans, as well as overpowering some monsters. Vengeful, angry ghosts, have proven to be strong enough to fight with much higher beings, such as Higher-tier Demons, and even the head Leviathan. Their strength can be considered a manifestation of their will power. *'Superhuman Speed' - After Death, many ghosts are able to move at incredible speeds, especially through teleportation. They appear in distorted, flickering forms that allow them to move at great speed, as when they flicker, can end up either inches away each time they flicker or several feet or miles away. *'Mediumship' - After death, ghosts can see beings that are naturally invisible like Reapers, Demons and other Ghosts. *'Intangibility' - Without a body, these spirits are able to move without hindrance even if objects are in their way, as they can phase through them with ease. They are naturally intangible, as such they can phase through solid matter unfazed, however it requires them to get angry or alternatively very calm, to become tangible. They can phase their hands through people with intangibility and cause internal injuries or stop the heart. *'Environment Manipulation' - Most ghosts have shown to have the ability to manipulate the elements like wind, fire, electricity, water, and dropping temperature. Affinity to fire or water is usually because of the manner of a person's death and the ghost's origin. Manipulating electricity and dropping temperature are the two common signs that indicate a ghost's presence. Ghost usually have a natural affinity to what killed them, such as if they drowned, some, if not all of their victims are drowned by either the ghost pulling them into water with ease and making it impossible or nearly impossible to get the victim out of the water, as seen with Peter Sweeney. *'Material Attachment' - Ghosts could latch their essence to objects that have been very close to them in their life. Until these objects are destroyed, the ghost could continue to manifest itself and haunt. Other ghosts could relocate the objects, allowing them to move around and away from their original haunting location. Rare Powers *'Ectoplasm Creation' - Very angry ghosts, can create Ectoplasm, but it is generally beyond the anger range of most spirits, even most violent spirits. *'Possession' - A rare ability, a ghost can possess humans like demons do, but only a really angry ghost could do it. *'Electrokinesis' - A step up from Electronic Manipulation, rather than simply interfering with electronics, some stronger ghosts can generate electricity themselves, control and manipulate machinery, and even use electricity offensively. *'Photokinesis' - The only ghost able to produce and manipulate light was Father Thomas, enabling him to produce powerful yet calming light aura from his being similar how angels manifest without their vessels. *'Biokinesis' - Some ghosts can inflict wounds like the ones they received on others. Stronger ghosts can create the wounds in the victims, without needing to have received the wounds themselves. Some ghost can infect people with sickness and disease. Some, such as the Buruburu, can infect people with a supernatural disease called ghost sickness, which is flu-like and causes extreme fear and anxiety, to the point of hallucinations and fatal heart attacks. *'Pyrokinesis' - Some ghosts can manipulate and can control fire. Example of this is Mary Winchester when she was haunting the house she died in and could manifest in the form of fire and aimed her power at the poltergeist that attacked Sam. *'Mental Influence' - Angry, vengeful ghosts or spirits can sometimes manipulate peoples minds and drive them crazy and can then manipulate the people they drove crazy to do their will. This will change the person's personality and turn them violent and suicidal. *'Hydrokinesis' - Some Ghosts (Like ones that drowned, or whose deaths were linked to water) can, to an extent, manipulate or even create water. Such ghosts can cause any victim that goes into or near a body of water, sometimes even bathtubs, can be drowned. *'Reality Warping' - Some angry, powerful ghosts can bend the rules of reality and affect people, such as giving them enhanced strength, endurance, and speed. Many ghosts are able to use this to always or almost always be able to find and kill their victim despite any preventative measure done by the person, essentially a curse done upon them. This can be countered if a ghost's weaknesses are used. *'Voice Mimicry' - Some powerful ghosts can perfectly imitate others' voices. *'EVP' (Electronic Voice Phenomenon) - A rare ghost ability, where they can communicate through electronic devices, cassette records, cell phones etc. *'Soul Absorption' - A powerful ghost, as seen in Of Grave Importance, can destroy other ghosts, absorbing their essence and thus increasing their own power. *'Shapeshifting' - Some ghosts have displayed the ability to alter their form, shifting between what they looked like when they were alive, and a more disturbing and decayed version of themselves. *'Flight' - Ghosts are able to hover above the ground. *'Immunity' - Very powerful ghosts are immune to holy ground. *'Soul Control' - Rarely, ghosts can control the souls of those they have murdered. *'Soul Channeling' - Rarely, ghosts can draw power from the souls of those they have murdered. They are also skilled at whatever they did during their lives. Weaknesses Repellents - Hunters have only two real methods to repel ghosts: *'Salt' - Ghosts can be repelled by salt and can't cross a line made of salt. Some hunters use rock shot rounds to dissipate ghosts by blasting them with it. Salt is also useful whenever a ghost is possessing a human. Feeding salt in the mouth of the person a ghost is possessing, will cause the ghost great pain and force the ghost out and free the human from the ghost's control. Shooting the person with rock salt will also break a ghost's possession. *'Iron' - Like salt, iron keeps spirits at bay. Some hunters use an iron crowbar or fire poker. Contact with it will dissipate a ghost for a couple of minutes. Touching iron to the skin of a person possessed by a ghost will break their possession. *'Hoodoo' - Hoodoo can be used to stop ghosts, and keep them under control, however, this is not a solution and is merely a preventive measure. As such it will stop working eventually. Due to this, hunters rarely use this method. *'Cat's Eye Shells' - Only seen in the first episode, John Winchester uses them to ward off ghosts. Putting a Ghost to Rest - There are generally four ways to permanently defeat a ghost by putting them to rest: *'Salting and Burning the Bones' - The best and most common method to put a ghost to rest. Digging up a ghost's remains and salting and burning the bones, will help the spirit to cross over to the next life. When a ghost's bones are successfully salted and burned, it will go up in flames. This method is used for violent and vengeful spirits. *'Destroying the Haunted Object' - Salting and burning the object the ghost is using to stay active in the human world, will put a ghost to rest if there are no bones to burn, or if the objects they considered to be extensions or remains of the spirit. *'Resolving the ghost's issues' - Helping a ghost to resolve its issues can put a ghost to rest. This method is rare but is used to help benevolent spirits find peace. Sometimes, if a vengeful spirit is not too far gone, a loved one can reach them through this method. *'Ghosts' - If two ghosts fight each other, they will both destroy each other and will no longer exist. *'Holy Ground' - Much like demons, most ghosts can't walk on holy ground, although unlike demons, rather than literally being unable to walk on it, ghosts can't or it will destroy them. Stronger ghosts, are immune to this limitation though. *'ast Rites' -The Last Rites performed by a priest over at least a willing ghost will send that ghost to rest. Others: *'Overstraining' - If a ghost is too weak, and/or overstretches its abilities, it can stop them for a while until they recover. Bobby described this like being out cold. *'Deities' - Deities are capable of sending souls to the afterlife. *'Reapers' - Reapers can encourage ghosts to go to the afterlife External links *Ghosts from A Christmas Carol Wikia Gallery Ghosts.2.png Tumblr mivr5vH6t01s0318ho1 500.gif 655b6f0c-baca-411b-a3a6-8f0be0207a4a Samara Morgan.jpg|Samara Morgan (The Ring) ring_8.jpg The-Messengers.jpg Ghostgirl.gif|(click for animation) Web3-ghost-fear-shutterstock 415185607-zacarias-pereira-da-mata-ai.jpg Whatliesbehi.jpg Known Ghosts from TV shows Sally_.jpg|Sally Malik (Being Human) Sam_Wheat.jpg|Sam Wheat (Ghost) Ghostship.jpg|Katie Harwood (Ghost Ship) FK .jpg|Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) Category:Supernatural Category:Spirits Category:Supernatural Creatures